Friday I'm in Love
by Psamathe
Summary: How far will Gene go to spend the night with Alex?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"You don't know what a real relationship is!"

Alex Drake gestured with her wine glass, spilling half of the contents over the immaculate white table cloth.

"All you want is the little woman to wash your underpants, clean your house and make sure your dinner's on the table at six."

"How do you know what I want? You weren't bloody married to me!"

"Thank God!"

"And how long were you married? Ten minutes? I managed fifteen years!"

"To some poor little housewife who didn't know any better!"

Neither of them could remember how the argument had started. It had also escaped their notice that they were in Luigi's and not in the relative privacy of Gene Hunt's office. Even Ray was embarrassed by their behaviour.

"You wouldn't last five days in a proper relationship!"

"Bet I would!"

"Bet you wouldn't."

It was true that they were both slightly the worse for alcohol and they'd had a shit day. The only way they knew how to cope was by shouting at each other.

"How much?"

Gene leaned towards her and Alex took a sip of her wine.

"Whatever you want," she breathed.

He seemed to contemplate her offer for a moment, swirling the whiskey around in his glass.

"One night. You and me."

"If you stay for five days… if you buggar off then…"

"Then what?"

"I want the Quattro."

Silence. CID held their collective breaths.

"Don't do it, Guv," Ray warned, "No bird's worth giving up that car."

But Gene wasn't listening. He just smiled and clinked his glass against Alex's.

"You've got yourself a deal Bols."


	2. Monday's Blue

"Hope you've made space in your knicker drawer, Bolly."

Alex looked up from her pile of paperwork and then at the clock. It was almost six. Shit. She'd started off the day fully confident that she could win the bet and the Quattro. Looking at Gene standing before her desk with half a dozen clean shirts, a spare suit and a small bag, she wasn't so certain. He was a stubborn bastard and Alex suddenly doubted her ability to piss him off… or whether she even wanted to. They were friends of sorts. More than that. In a moment of brutal honesty, Alex knew that his presence in her life meant more than she was prepared to admit. It was fragile, sometimes beautiful and almost too precious to risk. Then she saw the smirk on Ray's face, the adoration in Shaz's eyes and realised that she couldn't back away. She hardened her heart,

"Some house rules," she began ticking off the points on her fingers, "No smoking in the flat, don't leave the toilet seat up and you will be sleeping on the sofa."

"Ooooooooooo," the male members of CID chorused.

"And we won't be going to Luigi's tonight."

"Guv, what about the…"

"Never mind Raymondo."

Gene silenced Carling with a wave of his hand.

"Since I'm going to be working late you can make a start on dinner," Alex finished with a sweet smile.

She felt a moment of triumph as his eyes narrowed in anger but he answered her in an even tone,

"No problem love, you take your time and I'll get it sorted."

Trying to hide her smile, Alex pretended to be very busy making notes and shuffling through the pile of papers on her desk. It wasn't long before everyone else had packed up and gone home. Alone, she stopped working and waited. It was only fair to give Gene the chance to get himself settled and perhaps talk Luigi into providing some kind of sustenance. It was either that or she suspected he'd nip to the local takeaway. For something to do, Alex made a cup of tea.

Thinking back, Alex realised that Gene had made a fair point. She hadn't actually managed to stay married for very long. Of course Pete hadn't been the best of husbands and mostly she blamed him for the disintegration of the marriage. There were dark moments however, when she wondered if there hadn't been something she could have done … some way that she could have made him stay. Gene on the other hand never spoke about his wife of fifteen years. In her mind Alex had always pictured a dumpy little housewife with no will of her own. How anyone could have put up with a man like Gene for so long was beyond her imaginings. Or perhaps they had been happy? At least for a while. Which was more than she had been with Pete. Finishing her tea Alex washed up her cup and took another look at the clock. It was nearly seven thirty. Time to go home.

Walking into her flat, knowing that someone else was there was a strange experience. It had always been her space, the place she could run to when this world got too much for her. With Gene there it felt alien. He was sitting on the sofa, beer in hand, feet propped up on the coffee table… looking more at home than he had any right to be.

"Dinner's in the oven," he told her.

Alex could certainly smell something cooking. She took a quick look and was surprised to see a shepherd's pie rather than the expected take away containers. There was a smirk on Gene's face as he watched her.

"Just going to get changed," she muttered.

Shutting herself in the bedroom seemed to be the best way to deal with her discomfort. It didn't help that Gene's shirts and suit were hanging in her wardrobe or that his aftershave was in her bathroom. Taking her time, Alex wiped the makeup from her face and changed her clothes. Leggings and a baggy jumper were far more suitable for an evening spent on the sofa even if they weren't the most attractive items in her wardrobe. When Alex got back there was a glass of wine waiting for her along with a plate of shepherd's pie. No vegetables, but she supposed it was too much to expect Gene to worry about his five a day. He watched whilst she took a tentative mouthful. It was definitely edible.

"Not bad, Mr. Hunt…" she began, but before she could congratulate him further there was a knock on the door.

"Don't mind if I invited a few of the lads over to watch the match do you?"

Before she could protest Gene had opened the door and let their workmates in.

"What?"

"World cup round two. England vs Spain. Was going to the pub but since you said I had to be here…"

"Bastard," she hissed through her teeth.

"I told you before. Don't underestimate me, Bols."

Her living room was full of men and beer and cigarette smoke. Alex sat in the kitchen with Shaz, working their way through the bottle of wine.

"Sorry about this ma'am. I tried to tell them you wouldn't want to be disturbed but it's the World Cup… Chris is that excited he hasn't changed his pants since it started. Reckons they're lucky and if he don't wear then England are going to lose."

A roar went up from the men gathered around the television.

"England are going to lose anyway." Alex said, "Trust me. It'll all end in tears."

"Chris doesn't even like football," she sighed.

"Oh God…"

Ray Carling had pulled his shirt up over his head and it wasn't a pretty sight. God only knew what they'd do if England actually managed to score a goal.

"How's it going? I mean with you and the Guv?"

"I'm proving a point, Shaz."

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

The younger woman had clearly had too much to drink. She giggled as she leaned towards Alex,

"I wouldn't say no… if he offered."

"Shaz!"

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?"

Alex wanted to disagree but she couldn't quite bring herself to lie. She had thought about it. Quite a lot if she was honest with herself… and she'd had some very interesting dreams that usually involved Gene and a bottle of baby oil.

"Chris is nice and everything but I don't think he's very experienced. He's the only bloke I've been with and sometimes I wonder…"

"About sex with someone else?"

"Yeah. You must think I'm terrible?"

"No … no I don't. It's normal to be curious but you and Chris have something special. You'll gain your experience together. Don't waste that on some meaningless one night stand."

"You're right. I know you're right."

The man in question staggered over to them and placed a sloppy kiss on Shaz's cheek.

"Love you Shazza."

He picked up another bottle of beer and wandered away.

"I'm going to go home, Ma'am."

"I wish I could."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah… see you Shaz."

Alex poured the last dregs of wine into her glass and wondered whether this would ever end. Surely ninety minutes of football couldn't take this long? She glanced at the television, the score was still 0-0. Was this the one where Gazza cried? Too early. Did England lose on penalties? Alex couldn't remember but she was suddenly struck by the pointlessness of it all.

"There's a seat right here, inspector," Ray laughed pointing to his lap.

"Not even if my arse was on fire."

She leant against the wall, watching them all, Gene in particular. He almost looked happy as he shouted at the television, disagreeing with Jack Charlton's commentary. It seemed however that, despite his belief otherwise, he was actually unable to influence the outcome. England drew 0-0.

"What does that mean"?" Alex asked when she realised that the match was over and all of the men had suddenly become very subdued.

"England are out of the world cup… haven't even lost a match," Ray grumbled. "Germans are going through. Told you… birds and football don't mix".

"Really?"

"Are you telling me you can explain the offside rule?"

"Piss off and drown your sorrows someplace else."

It took half an hour but eventually she managed to get the men out of her flat… all but Christopher Skelton who had inconveniently passed out on the sofa.

"He's gone soft," Gene grumbled as he tried to shift the dead weight. "Can't hold his beer anymore."

"Shazza," Chris mumbled as he tried to pull the other man down on top of him.

Alex laughed helplessly as she watched Gene try to extradite himself from the younger man's clutches.

"Leave him," she said eventually.

"Where the bloody hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"There's always the floor."

Gene opened his mouth to argue but stopped. Alex caught her breath as he stepped closer to her, bringing his hand to rest on the curve of her hip.

"You've got a big bed."

"I take up a lot of space."

"I'm sure we could squash up."

"I…"

She was wearing the biggest, baggiest jumper she had but somehow she could still feel the warmth of his fingers as he caressed her with tiny little movements.

"Wouldn't be so bad, would it?" he suggested.

"No it…"

"Gonna be sick!"

The wail from the sofa broke through the moment and strengthened Alex's resolve. She snatched the bucket from its place beneath the sink and shoved it into Gene's arms.

"You can look after him. I'm going to bed."


	3. Tuesday's Grey

"Where the bloody hell is DI Drake?"

"I thought you would have known that, Guv."

Gene glared at Ray. This wasn't the time or place for smutty comments.

"I think she went that way," Chris offered, trying to be helpful. He still looked a bit green around the gills, but Gene wasn't in the mood to be sympathetic. The combination of a poor night's sleep and a warm sultry day had put Gene in the worst of moods. Alex knew that and now she had gone wandering off by herself when there were armed bastards on the loose. Stupid cow probably thought she could talk them into letting their hostage go and handing themselves in so they could all go skipping back to Fenchurch East in time for ginger beer and crumpets.

"He's lost control of the little woman already," Ray said in a whisper that was meant to be overheard and Gene pretended to ignore. He hated it when she did this. Scared the shit out of him.

They'd been called to the warehouse in the early hours of the morning. Barely enough time to kick Chris off the sofa, gulp down some coffee and a bacon sandwich before they'd been speeding through the streets of London. It was now three in the afternoon and they were no closer to flushing out the scum who held the security guard hostage. Two of them, by all accounts, who had been disturbed in the middle of robbing the place. It was a standoff. There was no way out for them. If it hadn't been for the human life at stake, Gene would have finished this off hours ago. Armed response were ready and waiting but he couldn't call them in while Drake was running around on her own.

"Right, you two stay here. I'm going to drag Drake back by her knicker elastic."

Gene hated London on days like this. There didn't seem to be any air in the city. He could feel his shirt sticking to his back as he crept through the stacks of crates and boxes. His tie had been abandoned long ago. He wanted to pretend that he would have been just as concerned if it had been Ray or Chris out there on their own but he knew that wasn't true. But his concerns about Alex weren't just restricted to her sex. Logically, Gene knew that she could handle herself as well as any bloke but she had a reckless streak ... that and the fact that she was as mad as the proverbial hatter. If she took it upon herself to have one of her funny turns then she'd end up with a bullet in the head. And he knew he'd never forgive himself if something happened.

He was beginning to regret the deal they had struck. Only one night in and he had opened himself up to a whole slew of emotions that he wasn't ready to accept. He'd never known a woman like her and the hold she had over him was wonderful and terrifying in equal measure.

"Shit."

He saw a flash of a white jacket; a body slumped on the floor between the crates. Stupid, stupid cow.

"Bolly," he hissed as loudly as he dared. He didn't know whether he wanted to shout at her… or kiss her. She didn't move. As he crept closer he could see a trace of blood on her pale face. Gene knew it was a trap. Had to be given how easy it had been to find her.

"Come on love," he urged as he knelt down beside her, his fingers reaching to find her pulse.

It was then that he felt the cold steel at his back, digging into his flesh. He let his gun drop to the floor and stood, hands raised. Gene cursed himself for being a sentimental fool. Instead of one hostage they now had three and his only hope was that Ray or Chris would think of a way to get them out … And the chances of that were somewhere between slim and none. A push from behind slammed him into the wall of packing cases, and Gene found himself on the floor, his face being ground into the concrete. A lesser man might have groaned when kicked in the ribs but he kept silent, not about to give the bastards the satisfaction. He lay there for a moment, trying to get his breath back, trying to think of a way out.

"Where's the bitch?"

Gene raised his head. Bolly had disappeared along with his discarded weapon. He allowed himself a small smile. Good girl. With any luck she had gone to call the cavalry… or Chris and Ray.

"You were supposed to watch her!"

"She's just a bird. What can she do?" the other man argued.

He found out thirty seconds later when Alex shot him in the leg. Gene reacted immediately, rolling over and kicking the second man in the balls.

"Ray, Chris get your sorry arses down here!" he shouted into his radio. "And you'd better call an ambulance"

Alex had the two men covered but as Gene looked at her he realised that she was swaying slightly on her feet. Blood was still running down her face and he wanted to tell her to sit down before she fell down… but for some reason he didn't. He waited until the two blaggers had been carted off before taking her elbow and guiding her to sit on one of the packing crates.

"I'm fine," she protested.

"Let me see."

There was a nasty cut on her head but that wasn't what was worrying Gene. Her eyes were unfocussed; she was looking past him, not at him.

"You owe me a thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Saving your arse."

"My arse is just fine."

"Yes it is."

"Right, now I know you're concussed. How many fingers?"

"Shut up Gene."

"You're going to the hospital."

"I'm not!"

Gene glared down at her, wishing he could put her over his shoulder and carry her out. He had no choice but to give in… for the moment.

"Come on then."

He offered his arm which she ignored, choosing instead to weave her way along, not exactly in a straight line. Gene hovered at her side, ready to catch her if she fell. Once she was safely inside the Quattro however, he didn't drive them back to Fenchurch East. Alex needed to go to the hospital… whether she wanted to or not. Naturally, she refused to speak to him once she realised what he'd done. A sulky woman he could deal with. He grasped her hand tightly in his as he walked her into casualty. To his surprise she didn't struggle or try to get free. In fact she leant against him and he guessed she was actually feeling worse than she made out… or perhaps she was just accepting the inevitable and wanted to spare herself the indignity of being carried. She submitted to being poked and prodded and x-rayed and Gene was somewhat gratified to find out that he had been right. Concussion.

They wanted to keep her in overnight for observation but Alex didn't want to stay. Gene was torn. On the one hand he wanted her to get the best care possible on the other he could understand that she wanted to go home. When she started to cry she couldn't seem to stop. In the end he was forced to put a comforting arm about her shoulders.

"Gene please…I don't want to stay here," she sniffed.

He knew it was probably the bang on the head that was making her act this way. She wasn't usually the type of woman to cry in a man's arms.

"It's all right Alex," he comforted her before turning to speak to the doctor. "She won't be alone."

"You live together?" the doctor asked.

"Yes."

It wasn't exactly a lie but Gene could tell that the doctor didn't believe him… and why should he? To most people it probably wouldn't make sense. Posh bird like Alex and a Northern flatfoot… but Gene liked the contrast between them. He knew heads turned when she walked into Luigi's and it did great things for his ego when she chose to sit beside him. They weren't in the least bit alike and that was why they worked so well together.

"I'll look after her," Gene said.

He felt Alex's hand slide into his.

They were allowed to go, but only after Gene had promised to bring her straight back if she took a turn for the worse. He was given a list of symptoms and a lot of advice… most of which he thought was crap but he would have agreed to anything to get Alex out of that place. She was still holding his hand as they walked out. Any other woman and Gene might have complained but he actually found he quite liked it.

She was suspiciously quiet on the drive back to Fenchurch East though and Gene couldn't decide whether it was the concussion or whether she was just pissed off. He wanted to take her straight home, but his sense of duty was too strong and he knew that he had to show his face at the station first. Make sure everything was running as it should. He didn't want the bastards to get off because someone had forgotten to dot the i's and cross the t's. Alex seemed a bit wobbly as he led her into the station and Gene found it hard to disguise his concern. He sat her down by the desk, trusting that Viv would keep an eye on her.

"Won't be long," he said, "I'll send Shaz through with a brew."

She just nodded, not fighting him… which worried Gene. He didn't like it when she was this quiet. He duly dispatched Shaz with the tea whilst he looked in on the interviews and made sure the paperwork was in order. It took longer that he expected. Sometimes he wondered if Alex wasn't right about Ray and Chris. Maybe if he gave them more responsibility then they wouldn't feel the need to question him about every bloody detail. By the time he got back to Alex, Gene wouldn't have blamed her if she had done a runner. But the fact she was still waiting for him did little to lighten his mood. She'd found a companion to help her while away the time and Gene felt a stab a jealousy when he saw her talking to Evan White.

"DCI Hunt," the man stepped forward with an outstretched hand. Gene shook it with bad grace. He hadn't seen White since Caroline Price had been murdered. Gene didn't know what the beardy git was doing back at Fenchurch East and quite frankly just the sight of him was annoying.

"Evan was just telling me how Alexandra's getting on," Alex smiled.

At any other time, Gene might have wanted to know himself but not when he was hot, tired and feeling testoteronly challenged. White was young, smart and good looking…

"It's been hard, but we're getting there," Evan went on.

"I'm sure… better get you home Alex."

Gene tried to take her arm but she stepped away from him.

"Actually Evan was saying that he could see me back," she said.

"It wouldn't be a problem. I'm finished for the day."

"So am I," Gene told them.

"What about…?" Alex began.

"Ray and Chris can handle it. Come on."

He was determined that he wasn't going to let her walk away with Evan White… not again. Her eyes narrowed. No doubt calculating how much further she could push. Gene stared back. He really wasn't in the mood to keep playing this game. After a few moments she looked away.

"Give my love to Alexandra," she said. "And keep in touch."

Any sense of victory Gene might have felt was short lived as he had to watch Alex kiss Evan's cheek.

"What was he doing back at Fenchurch?" Gene demanded as they crossed the road towards the Luigi's.

"His job. I think he's representing that man we brought in on the rape charge."

"Don't know what you see in him."

"He's just a friend."

"He wants to get into your knickers."

"So do you."

They walked through the restaurant and up to the flat in silence. For once in his life, Gene couldn't think of a suitable response. He wasn't about to deny it. Besides, he liked to think he had a better chance than Evan White. Or at least he would do if he made a good impression this week. Gene knew that Alex wasn't just going to lie back and let him shag her… and the truth was he wouldn't want her to. She meant more to him than that. Even if he lasted the five days he knew he would still have to work bloody hard to get Alex into his bed. He'd already started making plans, calling in a few favours. Gene Hunt didn't do romance but he had the feeling that Alex would want nothing less than a perfect evening and if that was as far as it went then he would be happy.

Alex didn't seem to know what to do when they got inside. She stood in the middle of the kitchen looking a little confused.

"Get yourself into bed," Gene told her. "I'll bring some aspirin."

"Not the best offer I've had," Alex replied with a ghost of a smile.

"It's the only one you'll get today, love."

He gave her a little while to get herself comfortable before venturing into her bedroom. Alex had followed his instructions and was in her pyjamas and tucked up under the duvet. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he handed her the pain killers and a glass of water, watching over her whilst she swallowed them down.

"Get some sleep, Bols."

"Not tired," she yawned.

"'Course you're not."

"Too hot."

It was warm in the room, so Gene opened the windows and closed the blinds, letting the cooler air circulate.

"Better?"

"Mmm," was the only reply he got as she snuggled deeper below the covers.

"I'll bring you some tea later."

But Alex was already snoring.


	4. Wednesday Too

"You are not going to work!"

"I bloody am!"

"You're bloody not!"

Alex turned her back, walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. Stupid, misogynistic, lumbering oaf! She felt fine, absolutely fine… there was nothing wrong… the merest trace of a headache which was nothing. She sat down suddenly on the bed… so perhaps her balance was slightly off but that didn't matter. Her stomach heaved and Alex lay back. The last thing she wanted was for Gene to see her dashing to the bathroom. She waited. He would leave before long then all she had to do was watch out of the window until the Quattro screamed out of Fenchurch East car park and then she could go and get some work done. It was a good plan. In the meantime there was no harm in getting back under the duvet and making him think he had won.

Sure enough before much longer there was a knock at the door. Alex didn't reply, wanting him to think that she had gone back to sleep. The door opened a crack and she heard his voice, no longer shouting, almost gentle.

"I'll be home early. Bring some paperwork for you."

Alex kept her eyes closed. She would have told him to piss off but she didn't actually want to talk to him. He was being an overprotective twat. She was certain that, if she'd been a man, he would have expected her to carry on as if nothing had happened.

She felt one side of the bed dip. Curiosity got the better of her and Alex opened her eyes to see Gene sitting on the side of the bed. He looked tired, she realised. As if he hadn't slept all night. Her lack of response was obviously annoying him.

"Don't play me for a fool Bols. You go behind my back and I'll have Viv lock you in a cell for the day. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good. See you later."

Alex had no doubt that he would carry out his threat, but she was also confident in her ability to win over the desk sergeant. It was funny; in her previous life Alex had never even contemplated using her sexuality to get her own way but it was different here. A flash of her cleavage and most of the men she worked with would do anything she asked. They were easily distracted. But she hadn't figured loyalty to Gene Hunt into the equation. As soon as she walked into the station Viv very politely escorted her outside again.

"Sorry ma'am, the Guv would have my knackers on a plate if I let you in," he apologised.

No amount of pleading on her part would change his mind. Alex was left outside, still feeling slightly sick and with nothing to do apart from go back to the flat and stare at the walls all day. Disgruntled, she walked down the steps and almost collided with the man coming up them.

"Sorry…" she began not even realising who it was at first. Alex would have pushed past him if he hadn't put out a hand to stop her.

"Alex, how are you?"

It was Evan. Alex smiled at him.

"Better," she said. "Much better."

"That's good… great."

He looked at his watch, a gesture Alex had seen time and time again whilst she was growing up. Evan had somewhere else that he needed to be. She felt vaguely disappointed. The child that still lived within expected her godfather to be at her beck and call … on hand to take care of her if she wanted him to.

"You have to go," she tried to smile.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Life never seems to stop these days, what with work and Alexandra…"

Her heart went out to him. Alex knew only too well the strain of being a single parent. Even though you loved your child unconditionally there were times that you just wanted to get away from it all. She had forced this responsibility on him not just once, but twice. Alex knew without a doubt that he would be taking care of Molly in 2008, just as he had looked after Alexandra. She could see the traces of grey in his beard and hair, the first indications of the strain he was under. Without a second thought, Alex made an offer that upon reflection never she would have voiced.

"Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night? If you can get a babysitter that is …"

Evan hesitated before replying,

"Are you sure DCI Hunt won't mind?"

"It's none of his business."

"Oh… DI Carling told me the two of you were living together."

Alex made a mental note to smack Ray the next time she saw him.

"Temporarily," she replied.

"Well in that case… I'd love to."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. About 8?"

She let Evan kiss her cheek before he hurried away. It was only after he had gone that Alex was left wondering exactly what she had done. Gene wouldn't be happy. She would just have to persuade him that he should be somewhere else on Thursday night. Alex was certain that he would jump at the chance to disappear to the pub for an evening. And Evan … Alex didn't know how she felt about him. Certainly he was good looking and charming and he obviously liked her. But there was something vaguely incestuous about it all. He was her Godfather, the man who had raised her. Deep down, Alex knew that she couldn't possibly have any kind of romantic relationship with him however she wasn't sure that he understood that. Her head was pounding more furiously than ever as she stumbled back across the road. .

Alex slept for most of the day, waking when she heard Gene's key in the door. As good as his word he was home early. She would never have admitted but the rest had made her feel much better and she actually felt like she could eat the meal that Gene had brought up from the restaurant. It was actually quite pleasant to sit together, with a bottle of wine, arguing over the day's cases.

"It was the wife, Guv! She is guilty!"

"Bollocks! The body was dragged down three flights of stairs and then dumped in the river. Look at her!"

He waved a photo in her face and Alex found herself staring at a petite blonde woman who looked as if she was a prime candidate for an eating disorder. A strong puff of wind would blow her away.

"There are other ways to move a body apart from brute force and ignorance."

"My money's on his best mate."

"Because he's a man?"

"Because he's guilty!"

Gene stood up and pulled on his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"For a smoke. You don't get the keys to the Quattro that easy Bolly."

Alex sat back and took a sip of her wine, amused more than annoyed that he'd effectively walked out on their argument. She went to the window looking down on the street where she could see Gene pacing back and forth. Damn it but he did look sexy when he smoked. He glanced up briefly and seeing her standing there exhaled slowly before throwing the remains of his cigarillo away.

"Could they have been in it together?" he suggested as he walked back into the flat, picking up the discussion from where he'd left off. She considered the idea for a moment. It had merit except…

"According to their statements they hated each other," she said.

"Maybe that's what they wanted us to think? Maybe she's the brain and he's the brawn?"

"Call them in again and cross examine?"

"I'll get on it first thing tomorrow. Now what's next?"

Leaning forward, Alex picked up the next file and flipped through it.

"Rape case."

"Might as well throw that away. Your mate Evan got him off."

"What?"

"The wife wouldn't press charges so the case fell apart."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

Alex wasn't sure how she felt about that. As a child she had believed that Evan had only defended the innocent. Knowing that his direct intervention had allowed a dangerous man back onto the streets was a bit disconcerting. Her anger flared again.

"I should have been there… I could have spoken to her…"

"No you couldn't... you could hardly stand up this morning. Look, maybe she'll leave the bastard?"

But Alex shook her head. They both knew that was unlikely to happen.

"I doubt it. She'll have convinced herself that he didn't mean to hurt her… until it happens again and again…,"

Gene poured more wine into her glass.

"There's a ... a little girl," he went on. "She wants to keep the family together. I know these bastards, Bols. They'll say anything. Probably got her convinced that she'll lose the kid."

"And how long until he takes it out on the child?"

He didn't reply and for a moment he seemed lost. Alex suddenly had the feeling that he was taking this more personally than she had first thought. If that child was ever hurt then she knew his anger would be terrible and Alex found herself scared for him. Gene walked a fine line. In a case like this he might well take the law into his own hands. She could see it in his eyes, an intensity that was hard to ignore.

"Need something stronger than this," he said, draining his wine with some distaste.

"There's whiskey in the cupboard… and you can pour me one."

Gene returned quickly enough, two full glasses in his hands. Alex moved closer to him as he sat down, not quite touching but instinctively needing his companionship. She was thinking of home. Of Molly. Of how when the job got too much she had always been able to take pleasure in spending time with her daughter. That release was no longer available and Alex was left with a glass of whiskey … and Gene. She looked at him. Like her he seemed lost in thought, in memories. Reaching out, Alex touched his hand.

"We'll get him," she said, softly "Somehow …"

"'Course we will Bols," he said, his fingers twining with hers.

She almost expected some stupid remark, some smutty comment but none came. He just sat there, holding her hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world. With a gentle tug, he pulled her closer and Alex was surprised at how willingly her body obeyed. There was a moment of tension before she relaxed and snuggled up to him.

"Sometimes the kids learn to hit back," he said.

Alex looked at him, sensing that he was telling her something deeply personal.

"And sometimes… sometimes a wife will tell her husband that she doesn't like what he does to her," she whispered a memory she hardly dared voice. Eyes tight shut she buried her face in his chest, taking comfort in the beat of his heart.

"Alex," he breathed her name and his lips brushed against her hair. "What do you say we forget this daft bet?" he ventured. "You and me, tomorrow night… we'll go someplace nice."

She looked up into his eyes, seeing the hope that burned there. But then she remembered Evan and the only words that entered her brain were,

_'Oh shit…'_


	5. Thursday I Don't Care about You

Gene Hunt took a sip of his scotch and watched as Alex strode across the office to talk to Ray. He admired her arse as she bent over slightly and deposited a pile of files on the unfortunate man's desk. She was wearing those jeans; the ones he really liked and coupled with a blouse that was almost transparent anyone would think there was someone she was trying to impress. He looked away, down into his glass wishing he could lose himself in the bottom of it.

She'd played him for a fool. He realised that now. Last night Gene had been within a gnat's todger of baring his soul … would have done if she hadn't dropped Evan 'wanker' White into the conversation. Alex knew how to dig the knife in, he'd give her that. Made the ex Mrs Hunt look like an amateur when it came to kicking a man in the bollocks. Ray had been right, Gene realised. He could buy another car but he wasn't willing to risk his pride and self respect.

"Guv…?" her quiet words broke through his introspection and Gene glanced up at her.

"What?"

She stepped into his office and shut the door.

"I'm expecting Evan about eight… really there's no need for you to …"

"I'll be there," Gene cut her off. Her eyes narrowed. Arms crossed, body tense, Alex Drake was pissed off.

"Then don't be late," she spat.

It was just like being married again… no worse than that. When he'd been married at least there had been the chance of getting his leg over once in a while. With Alex he knew he'd be sleeping on that bloody sofa for the rest of his life if he let this charade continue. And Gene was really starting to hate that sofa. He refilled his glass. One more drink wouldn't matter. It was unlikely to make Alex any more annoyed than she already was. If he were honest with himself it was the only way he would be able to survive the evening without starting a fight. Or if he did start a fight then at least he would be incapable of actually hurting anyone.

He wanted to wait until the last minute before heading over to Alex's flat but fate, it seemed, had other plans for him. It was almost 6 PM when the call came through and when it did Gene realised that there were far worse things on this Earth than having dinner with Evan White. Pausing only to aim a kick at his filing cabinet, he left the remaining scotch and picked up the keys to the Quattro.

"Christopher get a message to DI Drake, tell her I'm going to be late for her little dinner party, then you and Ray follow on. Granger, you're with me."

"Guv?" Shaz looked up from her typing.

"Need a bird along and since DI Drake is otherwise occupied you're the only pair of stockings we've got unless Bammo puts on a dress."

Delighted, Shaz hurried along beside him, almost bouncing in her efforts to keep up. Gene would brief her on the way and he knew she'd be far less enthusiastic by the time they reached the crime scene. It wasn't just the alcohol that was making him sick to his stomach.

The house was in a nice area. Expensive but Gene paid no heed to the well manicured lawns as he brought the Quattro to a halt. He didn't want to be back here and his regard for private property an all time low. It was just the sort of place you'd expect a middle management twat to live with his wife and 2.4 children. Except in this case the twat in question was a wife beating, raping bastard. And yesterday they'd had him in the cells.

The flashing lights had drawn a crowd of on lookers, gossiping in the evening Sun. Gene ignored them, pushing past the most persistent with a glare. He hated these people with a passion. They probably called themselves neighbours… friends even but he would happily place a bet that not one of them had noticed what was happening here. Or if they had they'd kept quiet.

"All right, Shaz?" Gene asked.

"Yes Guv."

"Right… let's get the bastard."

But Gene quickly realised that his confident sounding words were nothing more than that. They were met by a nervous young PC at the door,

"It's no good Guv, she's locked herself in the bedroom and won't come out. Says everything's fine and we're not to worry."

Gene swore under his breath.

"Who made the call?" he demanded.

"The daughter."

"How old?"

"Six or seven."

"Smart kiddie. What's her name?"

"Emma."

"Right."

Gene made to walk into the house but had hardly gone two steps when he noticed that Shaz wasn't following.

"What?" he demanded.

"Should we sir? I mean if they don't want our help…"

"Grow a pair, Granger. Everyone needs our help… whether they want it or not."

There was no way that Gene was going to walk away from this one. For a brief moment he wished that he had called Alex, but as Shaz straightened her uniform and schooled her features into an expression of pure determination Gene couldn't help feeling proud of her. She was a good lass.

The house was a testament to the bland. Gene found himself walking on cream carpets, looking at magnolia walls, tripping over taupe furniture. There was no colour. Even the artwork seemed beige. He knew a family lived her but there were no photographs. Nothing. Not even a clichéd studio shot of daddy, mummy and baby. In Gene's mind there was something very wrong with that. No toys either. He knew they had a little girl. There should have been Sindy dolls scattered about the place not to mention her various accessories… a car, a horse, a caravan made out of an old box. If he and Bolly ever had kids Gene was sure that…Bloody hell, where had that idea come from? It took him a couple of seconds to remember that he wasn't liking Alex very much at the moment.

It was with a certain amount of trepidation that Gene climbed the stairs to the second floor. The little girl's room was painted pink but that was the only concession to colour in the whole place… that was until they found the splash of blood on the carpet. He nodded to Chris and Ray as they joined him.

"Call an ambulance," he ordered and Chris scuttled away down the stairs.

There was only one door shut on the landing. Gene knew he could break it down should he need to but for once he decided to take the softer approach. He knocked on the door.

"Mrs Lewis?" he called out, "This is DCI Hunt…"

"We're fine! Go away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Your daughter called us."

"It was a mistake. She was playing with the phone."

"Could I see her?"

"Please go away!"

"I just need to see Emma, Mrs Lewis. I'm not going to take her away from you."

It was a half truth. Gene didn't know who the blood belonged to but if he found out that the girl had been hurt then there was no way in hell that he was leaving her in this house.

"Only take a minute Mrs Lewis and then we'll go away."

"You'll go away?"

"You have my word."

Another lie.

There was the sound of a key in the lock. Gene glanced across at Shaz, giving her a silent message to grab the girl if necessary but as it happened she never had the chance. The door opened a crack and as soon as it did so, a small blonde bundle of pink wriggled through the gap and hurled itself at Gene. He caught her in his arms and immediately noticed that she was only clutching onto him with one hand, the other hung limp at her side.

"It's alright love, I've got you."

"Daddy's has a knife," she whispered in his ear.

"Is mummy hurt?"

"Yes. My arm hurts."

"I know it does love. But if you go with this lady she'll take you to a nice man who'll make it all better."

He tried to hand her over to Shaz but Emma was having none of it. She wouldn't let go. In fact her grip around his neck tightened so much that he was having difficulty breathing. The bastard was in there, almost within punching distance but Gene was going to be denied the pleasure of delivering that blow. There were more things than his manly pride at stake here.

"Keep her talking," he told Shaz. "Got to get her out before we can arrest the bastard."

"What's a bastard?" Emma asked.

"Mrs Lewis?" he heard Shaz begin. She sounded uneasy.

"Where's Emma?"

"She's here, she's safe but she wants her mummy."

Shaz glanced at Gene and he nodded his approval. She smiled back and when she spoke again it was with confidence.

"Emma says her arm hurts. She wants you to kiss it better."

"Where's DCI Hunt?"

"Gone. It's just me."

Gene signalled to Ray who pressed himself back to one side of the door. Stepping carefully, Emma still clutched in his arms, Gene retreated down the stairs. As if on cue she called out,

"Mummy?"

That did it. The door opened a crack and then, seeing no one on the landing apart from Shaz, Mrs Lewis stepped out. Reacting immediately, Shaz grabbed hold of the older woman, dragging her clear whilst Ray charged into the bedroom. Emma screamed and Gene felt a stream of liquid warmth on his front. At the first muffled cry of pain he hurried down the stairs realising that there were some things no child should ever see. His only hope was that Ray wouldn't get carried away.

The ambulance was waiting outside and Gene deposited Emma with the paramedic but she didn't let go until she was reunited with her mother. There was blood on Mrs Lewis' clothes but Gene didn't hang around to find out the details. It would all be in the forensic report. However, he did pause to say goodbye to Emma.

"Will you come and see me in hospitible?" she asked him.

"'course I will," he promised.

And outside of the house the Sun still shone. Roses scented the late evening air but it did little to disguise the smell of urine from his wet jacket and shirt. Still, it was a small price to pay for having Lewis back in custody. Gene watched with some satisfaction as Ray shoved the man into the squad car.

It was almost ten by the time he let himself into Alex's flat. Body aching, bone weary, he wanted nothing more than to stretch out on that accursed sofa and sleep. His earlier sense of elation had faded under the reality of processing and paperwork. Not to mention the fact that one of Luigi's waiters had thrown a carafe of Pino Grigio over him when he'd popped into the restaurant to pick up a bottle of house rubbish. No, Gene wasn't happy when he walked through the door…

"Where the hell have you been?"

And Alex was there, white faced and angry and all Gene's thoughts of just being allowed to sleep were shattered.

"Working," he snapped as he fished around in a drawer for a corkscrew.

"Really, and that's why you smell like… God I can't even describe it!"

Gene was too tired to argue or even wonder why she hadn't received his message.

"Give it a rest Bols. Let me get a drink down me first."

"You just found some convenient excuse not to be here!"

He poured the wine into a couple of glasses and held out one to her. She slapped it away, the glass slipping from his fingers and sending a spray of red wine over his already sodden suit. He looked down at himself, almost resigned to the stain of red that spread across the fabric. Gene had the feeling that Alex wasn't exactly sober herself. He could think of no other reason why she might be acting this way.

"Need a shower," Gene muttered and started towards the bathroom but he was stopped in his tracks by Evan White's voice.

"Er… maybe I should go?"

The man had appeared from the living room and to his credit he did seem to be vaguely embarrassed.

"Stay," Alex said.

"No," Gene replied without thinking. The memory of a scared, injured little girl was fresh in his mind and he held Evan White directly responsible.

"I'll just…" White began as he sidled past them towards the door.

"You don't have to go."

"Yes he does."

"Shut up Gene!"

"I don't want that man in my house!"

"It's not your house! It's mine! And I will invite anyone I bloody well want."

"Fine… If he's staying I'm going"

"You know where the door is."

Gene felt in his pocket for the keys to the Quattro. He looked at them and then at Alex. There was no compromise in her eyes. All he could see was anger and resentment. He couldn't deal with this. Not tonight. With a flourish he threw the keys down and walked out.


	6. It's Friday I'm in Love

Alex woke up with a screaming headache and Gene's car keys clutched in her hand. There was no sense of triumph when she looked at them. In fact the sight made her sick to her stomach… although that might have had something to do with all of the wine she had consumed after Evan had gone home. She took no glory in the victory. In the cold light of day Alex realised that something had gone badly wrong. There was a sneaking suspicion in her mind that she might owe Gene and apology. At the very least she needed to find out exactly what had happened.

She went to work early, hoping that Gene would be there but his office was dark and empty. To her surprise there was a note on her desk,

_Ma'am, _

_Guv said to tell you he's going to be late._

_Chris_

And that was it. Alex was torn between relief that Gene had tried to get a message to her and annoyance because he'd entrusted the job to Chris. She crumpled the paper in her fist and hurled it in the bin.

The team seemed in a buoyant mood when they finally turned up for work but even when Alex found out that Lewis was back in custody she couldn't whole heartedly join in their celebrations.

"Our Shaz were brilliant," Ray, of all people, announced.

"Just doing my job," the young woman muttered. But the blush on her cheeks gave away the fact that she was pleased by her colleagues' comments. Alex felt an inexplicable surge of jealousy.

"You should have been there Ma'am," Chris said.

"Well I would have been if some div had picked up the phone and actually told me what was happening!"

There was silence in the room. Alex was immediately horrified by what she had done. Other people might question Chris' intelligence but it was something she'd always sworn she would never do. And calling him by that name? Unable to face the accusing stares Alex stomped off to make herself some tea, not realising that Ray followed.

"All due respect ma'am," his tone indicating that he didn't respect her in the least, "I don't think the Guv wanted you there last night. Can't think why… can you?"

"Shut up, Carling."

"Not this time. Stop playing games with the Guv. He likes you, God knows why but he does. And he doesn't deserve to be treated like another notch on your bed post."

"Is that really what you think?"

Ray shrugged and then blew a stream of cigarette smoke into her face. Alex clenched her fists at her side, nails digging into her palms. She knew she was dammed if she let this man see her cry.

"I think… sergeant… you should be more concerned with interviewing Mr. Lewis rather than with the personal life of your superior officers. Get Viv to bring him up from the cells."

"Yes ma'am."

The contempt in his voice made Alex realise that she would get little sympathy from him or from anyone else here. It was all the more annoying because she suspected that he might be right. For some reason Gene was capable of bringing out the worst in her and she couldn't fathom why. Brought out the best in her too… she had to admit that. She was a better copper now than she had been when she'd arrived. If she did ever get home then … but that hope seemed further away than ever. Determined not to lose herself to melancholy, Alex straightened her skirt, tidied her hair and headed towards the interview room.

Mark Lewis was a charming man. Distinguished. Someone that Alex would have happily chatted to in a bar… let him buy her drinks. It was only as she regarded him across the table in the interview room that she started to pick up the signs that Lewis was not as benign as he seemed. Something about the way he clutched at his cigarette betrayed the controlled violence. This wasn't a man who had simply lost his temper. Alex was convinced that each attack had been premeditated. And he was smart as well. Smooth talking. She could easily understand why Mrs. Lewis had retracted her testimony. He would charm a jury, she was sure of that, but Alex just wanted to

smack the bastard.

"So… according to your statement… your daughter, Emma, fell over and hurt her arm. Two minutes later, before you could deal with your daughter's injury you heard a scream from the kitchen and found that your wife had cut herself on the carving knife. Judging that this injury was more severe you sent Emma to phone for an ambulance whilst you dealt with the bleeding… in the bedroom."

"That's correct. She made a mistake and called the police instead."

Alex leaned closer.

"I've heard better jokes from a Christmas cracker Mr. Lewis."

"And tell me what you would do Detective Inspector Drake, if you were forced to choose between two people you loved?"

Without stopping to think, Alex lunged forward, grabbing the man by his hair and slamming his head into the table. Anger had given her a strength she didn't know she possessed.

"Alex!"

The horrified shout was enough to make her let go of Lewis. Looking up she saw Evan's troubled face, Ray's smirk, the blood that was dripping from Lewis' nose and onto her hands. Disgusted, Alex fled from the room. She was shaking. Whether it was from anger or from some other unspecified emotion, she couldn't tell. Losing control like that… there was just no excuse for it. Alex closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the cool concrete wall. Her headache was coming back with a vengeance.

"He's not worth it you know," the quiet voice wasn't unexpected. Alex opened her eyes to see Evan hovering anxiously by her side.

"Who?" she asked.

"Hunt. You can do so much better."

"You think this is about Gene?"

"Isn't it? Last night… I could see how upset you were."

"And you don't think it might just have something to do with the bastard in there who seems to think it's okay to hit his child and rape his wife!"

Evan drew back and she could sense the professional walls falling back into place.

"I'm afraid I can't comment on that."

"Of course you can't."

There was no real point in continuing the conversation. She and Evan would never agree. It was with an overwhelming sadness that Alex chose to walk away.

"You might want to select you clients more carefully, Mr. White," she said with a coolness she didn't exactly feel.

"Alex…," he called after her, but she ignored him.

Alex walked slowly back to the incident room. She knew she was going to have to talk to Gene, and put this right if possible, but his office was still empty.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Shaz asked, staring at the blood on Alex's hands.

"Fine… just fine…Have you seen the Guv?"

"He called in to say he was going to the hospital to interview Mrs Lewis. Strange really, the Quattro's still outside… maybe there's something wrong with it?"

"Maybe."

The keys were in her pocket of her skirt, she could feel them digging into her hip every time she moved. Gene would be back at some point, Alex was sure of that, but she was also certain that she wasn't going to wait here until he did.

"Chris, finish up the Lewis interview with Ray. I'll be back later," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered.

"Thanks Chris."

She smiled at the young man, trying to make up for her earlier words and he grinned back. Alex didn't believe for a moment that Gene would be as willing to forgive and forget.

And she was right.

When she finally tracked him down, the look he gave her was one of pure derision. There was nothing for her in his eyes. Alex didn't say anything, choosing instead to talk to the little girl who was sitting on the hospital bed, her arm in plaster.

"You must be Emma," she smiled. "I'm Alex. I'm a friend of Gene's."

The little girl glanced at Gene for confirmation, but he said nothing. Alex took out her warrant card,

"Look I'm a policeman too. Would you like me to sign your cast?"

Alex could already see Gene's scrawl along with half a dozen other signatures but Emma shook her head, pulling her arm away.

"Emma love, say goodbye to Mr. Hunt, it's time we were going home."

Alex looked up to see Mrs. Lewis standing at the door, her bruises plainly visible in the bright lights. She looked pale but determined, tugging at the sleeve of her cardigan to hide the bandage on her wrist. Emma jumped off the bed and ran to her mother.

"Did he tell you a nice story?"

"Yes," Emma said. "It was about a giant tree, a cuckoo clock and a goblin dog."

"That was nice. If you need anything else, Mr. Hunt, let me know."

"I will. And thank you again," he replied with a tight smile.

Mrs Lewis nodded and led her daughter away, leaving the worst kind of awkward silence in her wake. Alex sat down on the bed. There was a piece of paper on the bedside table, a drawing. A stick figure with blonde hair, blue eyes….

"Looks just like you," she smiled.

He sniffed, seemingly unwilling to involve himself in a conversation. Alex closed her eyes, trying her best not to get angry again. His childish behaviour really wasn't helping. It was no wonder that he was a magnet for the under nines.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry and… and here…"

She held out the Quattro keys. Her peace offering. He took them from her, turning them over in his fingers.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week."

"I haven't," he spoke at last, "Not since I started living with you."

There was stubble on his chin and although he'd changed his clothes they were crumpled… as if he'd slept in them. His eyes were bloodshot and for a moment Alex wondered if he'd been drinking.

"Come home, Gene," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

Alex had thought carefully about her answer. It was more than a little insane, but sometimes he was the only thing that made living here bearable.

"And I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Friend?"

"Maybe more than that."

She took a deep breath.

"I broke Lewis' nose today… at least I think I did. There was blood everywhere."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"I've never done that before… never… Evan saw me and I … uh… don't think he'll be dropping in for dinner any time soon."

Alex couldn't miss the flash of hope in Gene's eyes, but he answered harshly,

"And that's my fault an' all I suppose."

"No… no… It's this place… this world. I'm so scared I'm going to lose myself if you're not there to remind me who I am."

He stood up and came to her, holding her face between his hands he looked into her eyes.

"Bolly… you're a posh mouthy cow who's as mad as a balloon…now can we get out of here?"

Alex smiled and then she laughed, leaning into his touch.

"Yes… yes we can."


	7. Saturday, wait

It was Saturday… 1 AM to be precise. Standing in his office, staring out of the window, Gene sipped his whiskey and realised that Fenchurch East didn't need him anymore that night. The paperwork was done. The scum were locked up in their cells … there was really no reason for him to stay. It was hot, humid. Even if he did go home, Gene doubted that he would sleep. The truth was he didn't know where home was anymore.

His tiny house had never been more than a place to rest his head and keep his stuff. Sometimes he was more comfortable sleeping in his office. And Manchester? That wasn't his home, not anymore. Then there was the flat over Luigi's. The place he had been living for the past five days. It wasn't perfect. He knew that but nothing in this life was and it was confusing the hell out of him.

There was a knock on the door and Gene turned away from the window to see Alex standing waiting for him.

"I'll be along in a bit," he told her, moving away from the window and sitting down at his desk. He pulled some paperwork towards him, bending his head in an effort to look like he had some work to do.

"No you won't," she replied with brutal honesty.

Gene didn't bother to reply. She was probably right. It was the kind of night when he would find any excuse not to go back there. Reminded him of when he'd been married. There had been times when he'd spent the night in the office rather than go home and face the missus. It was usually when she wanted to 'talk' and Alex had that look about her tonight, as if she wanted to tell him something that he didn't need to hear. He wanted her. That was the problem. It didn't matter what she said or did … and he hated himself for it. Especially tonight. In the still and the quiet, when it would be so easy to give in to her.

"Go home," he told her.

As usual she ignored him and perched herself on the desk. Resigned to the fact that she wasn't going anywhere, Gene got up and poured her a glass of whiskey. He watched as she took one sip, then another.

"That's the thing… I can't go home, Guv. I don't know how."

She tipped the rest of the drink down her throat and held her glass out for more. Gene poured them both a refill.

"How much have you had?"

"Not enough."

They drank.

"This… us… it didn't work, did it?" she said.

"No. It didn't."

No blame. No recriminations. They had both lost, he realised as he sat beside her.

"Some of it was alright though… seeing you every morning running around in that skimpy nighty certainly got my days off to a good start."

Alex rolled her eyes in exasperation but there was a smile on her face.

"And just for the record, Guv, you would look so much better in boxers."

"There's nothing wrong with my pants, Bolls. The birds are always more interested in what I keep inside them."

She laughed, and Gene felt a momentary flash of annoyance, tinged with a disappointment he didn't really understand. He'd never had any complaints and he certainly didn't need Alex Drake to confirm or deny his prowess as a lover.

"Wouldn't have been that bad, you know," he grumbled.

"What wouldn't?"

"Spending the night with me."

He could tell by her raised eyebrow that she didn't believe him. Slowly, deliberately, Gene put his glass down and placed his hands on the desk either side of her. He leaned in close, invading her personal space.

"You'd have been screaming."

"Really?"

"Begging for more."

For one breathless second she met his gaze and then she whispered,

"Bet I wouldn't."

/\/\/\/\/\/

**The End**


End file.
